


Tomorrow

by justkindaherechilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkindaherechilling/pseuds/justkindaherechilling
Summary: Just a short little update for Bitter Chords.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hey. So I meant to get this up yesterday, in time for our Keithy boys birthday, but I'm trash so this is going up a day late. If you read Bitter Chords, this is just a short follow up to that. I missed my boys so I wanted to give their story a bit more.

_Lance_

“Babe.” Lance stroked Keith’s hair out of his face. “Wake up.”

Keith groaned and rolled into a tighter ball. He mumbled something Lance couldn’t understand. Grinning Lance pushed his nose just behind Keith’s ear. “Its your birthdayyyyy. Wake up. I gunna spoil the shit out of you.”

He finally opened his eyes and squinted up at Lance. “Morning.” Keith’s voice scraped down Lance’s spine. Edge performed last night at the O2, a venue Keith had been dreaming about playing at since he was a kid. The whole band had been on another level, and Keith could hardly speak after the concert. He spent most of the meet greet after the show just smiling and tearing up.

Now they had a few days off before they hit up the Asia part of the tour. A whole day off in London, and on Keith’s 29th birthday. “Good morning.” Lance nibbled on Keith’s ear.

“I swear to god if it’s before 11 am I will _not _leave this bed.”

Lance pushed up on both elbows and looked down at his boyfriend. Keith had flipped onto his back and was staring back up at Lance, a small smile on his face. “Happy Birthday.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “You know I don’t like my birthday.”

“We’ve been together for almost three years now. I _love _birthdays and I love you, so.” Lance shrugged. “And we’re in London babe. I have an entire day planned out for us.”

Keith rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. “I’m almost thirty. I don’t want to be reminded.”

“Have you ever even _heard _of Jenna Marbles? The thirties are the best decade.” Pushing some more hair out of Keith’s face and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, until finally Keith pulled Lance’s mouth down to his laughing one.

“I love you too.” Keith’s voice was still scraping through his throat. Lance pulled back for just a second, biting at Keith’s lips. “Have a whole day planned, hmm?” Keith mumbled. He pushed his hips up to Lance’s.

Hissing a bit Lance smirked. “We can always start a little late…”

As Keith’s body covered his and Lance finally got to sink into Keith’s skin and his scent, Lance let himself go completely. It was all so familiar but fucking _incredible_ at the same time. The sweet muscle memory of Keith’s body, the small abs he had developed over the years. The curves and fine lines of his neck and collar bones, the luscious, thick black hair that had grown well past his shoulders over the years. But the best part, the old and new tattoos… god, Lance couldn’t get enough.

Keith moved and Lance threw his head back and said something along the lines of “sweetheart.” Keith kissed up Lance’s neck and made his way up to one of Lance’s more recent tattoos, a small “K” behind his right ear. Lance hissed and tangled his hand into Keith’s hair. “Seems a little unfair that,” Lance stopped for a second as he gasped, “that you’re doing it.”

“Its my birthday.” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck. “I thought I get to do what I want today.”

Lance laughed, a little dazed. “I’m not complaining.” He pulled Keith’s mouth to his and kissed him. “Do whatever you want.”

Keith pulled back and smirked at Lance and he felt a jolt run through his body. “Sounds perfect.”

_Keith _

“Are you ever gunna leave the bathroom?” Keith asked. He was draped across the couch in their hotel room, _several _hours later. Ben and Rolo had both texted him happy birthday, and that they would see him later on that day, whatever that meant.

“You worked me over pretty good, you jackass. Give me a second.” Lance laughed.

Keith grinned and grabbed his phone. It had been blowing up with notifications all day. Thousands of people mentioning him on Twitter and Instagram, so many pictures of fans that they had taken with Keith over the years. Edge had been going strong for almost two years now, but it was still weird to have so many people fawn over his existence.

“Hey.” Lance lifted his chin and smiled, “Happy Birthday.”

“You said that already.” But he accepted the kiss Lance pressed to his lips. “What’s the first stop today?”

“Well.” Lance sat in Keith’s lap and pulled out his phone, “We did get a invite to the palace, Alex and Henry were in town and wanted to see you.”

“Are we going?”

Lance shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, Keith watched the movement. Over the past couple of years Lance had added more tattoos to his collection, and his hair was long and floppy on the top, and he sported an undercut on the bottom. Lance got a shitty haircut and Rolo had offered to fix it for him, hence the undercut. Keith slipped his finger into Lance’s hair. God, he was devastatingly gorgeous.

“Na. Alex got called back to the states last minute. Henry went too.”  


“Is Henry ever going to propose?”

Laughing Lance said, “He’s trying. A while back he said he’s nervous Alex is gunna beat him to the punch.” He stood, smoothing his button down. “Ok. Time to go birthday boy.” Lance glanced at Keith’s outfit. “We’ve lived together for how long? And you still wear all black?”

“Old habits die hard.” Keith followed Lance out of hotel room and nervously shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. Speaking of proposals, Keith was about to. Propose that is. The box was in his right pocket, and he gripped his hand around it nervously. He and Lance had been together for three years now, and if Keith was being honest, they had been the best years of his life.

Edge had come back stronger than ever, and Keith got to do what he loved as much as possible. Ben and Rolo were also on the top of their games, and after playing the O2 last night, there was no where to go but up.

It had been rough at first, they all had to testify at Jamie’s trial, but he only got five years. It wasn’t easy for anybody, and Lance had soothed Keith in the early hours of many mornings. Keith had more panic attacks in that four-month process than the rest of his life combined. But Lance had been there through it all. He’d hold Keith in bed, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings.

Keith couldn’t even imagine what going through that without Lance would have been life. And _god, _he loved Lance so much. Edge was going to drop another album very soon and about 80% of the songs were about Lance. He couldn’t picture his life without Lance anymore.

“Babe.” Lance tugged on his coat gently, “Elevator opened forever ago.”

Keith blinked and turned to look back at Lance. “Sorry.”

“You’re so spacy today.” Lance kissed his neck and took Keith’s hand and pulled them from the elevator. “Thought we could see some sights while we’re here.”

He groaned, “We’re playing tourists for a day?”

“Why not?” Lance smirked, “And you should know by now, you’d get recognized. I found some stuff to do where we can just hang out. You need a bit to chill out for a few days.” Lance led them to a black car that was waiting at the front of the hotel. “Ben and Rolo are off doing their own thing, but we are gunna meet up with them later.”

Keith slid into the car and pushed his face into Lance’s neck. Lance’s familiar smell enveloped him, vanilla and some sort of crispness that Keith never could quite place. “You ok, babe?” Lance’s voice was quiet, but gentle.

“Yeah. I just love you, that’s all.”

Lance snorted and took Keith’s hand. “You sound like a horny teenager.”

Sitting up fully Keith glanced out the window of the car. It was well into the afternoon at this point, so the streets were pretty busy. Every once in a while he’d spot a poster advertising the concert last night. Lance had been the photographer for Edge’s most recent merch drop and campaign. The shots were insanely good. Keith’s hair had been a bit shorter, but the way Lance captured him and the rest of band was otherworldly.

None of the guys were against wearing makeup, and they got to team up with Jeffree Star Cosmetics for the shoot. Ben and Rolo had gone a little more “natural”. Mostly a shitload of highlighter and Rolo had worn lipstick.

But Keith had been transformed. Jeffree had done his makeup, solid black eye shadow, black lipstick and practically chrome cheeks. “Hot.” Jeffree had said, looking back at his work.

Lance, who had been watching the whole process, just nodded, dumbfounded.

“So, where are we going?” Keith asked, rubbing his thumb across Lance’s knuckles.

“Well. Matty is actually in town for once. And I know you guys haven’t seen each other in a minute so…”

Keith grinned. “You actually got ahold of Matty?”

“He reached out to me actually. He’s pumped to see you. Also thought y’all could also collab on some sort of acoustic song together.”

Smiling Keith quickly kissed Lance again, “Have I mentioned today that I love you?”

“Only about 12 times.” But Lance kissed him back.

_Lance_

Lance sat just out of view from the camera. He and Keith had been over at Matty Healy’s flat for a couple hours now. Keith played some new tracks from Edge’s unreleased album, and Matty did the same for The 1975.

Both bands had skyrocketed in popularity the past couple years. Keith and Matty had known each other for years though, and did love to meet up and create music together whenever they could. And in just a couple hours they had mashed together _Resilience _and _Love It If We Made It _and had an acoustic version that they were currently recording to put on Youtube.

Lance snapped a quick picture to post on Edge’s Instagram. Several people were all able to access the account but Lance had mostly taken charge. After he published his book on Edge he had taken over a large part of Edge’s social media presence.

The book had been a major success, but once it was over Lance had felt a bit empty. It had taken up a large majority of the past two years of his life, but he was glad it was out in the world. And just earlier today Matty had brought up the idea of Lance possibly doing a memoir on The 1975.

Ross walked up to him and handed him his coffee. Adam and George were helping film. “Ready to go mate?” Adam asked.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Matty said as he pulled his hair into a sloppy bun. Keith had badgered Lance into braiding his hair earlier. Together they made quite the picture.

Keith glanced up at Lance and smiled. Lance smiled back. It was such a blessing to see Keith so happy and calm. Edge was everything to Keith, but he did need a mental break from it every once in a while. George turned on the camera and Matty and Keith played the new song.

Lance posted the picture he took a bit ago, with the caption, _Youtube. 10 PM._

About an hour later Keith and Lance packed up their things and started to head out. Just before they left Matty pulled Keith into a tight hug. “Glad to see you’re doing so well mate.” He said.

Keith shrugged and smiled. “Of course. We’ll see y’all at Reading.”

There was another car waiting outside, and Keith opened the door for Lance. They both climbed in and just held hands. Keith had headphones shoved in his ears and was listening to what he and Matty had just recorded. His eyes were closed and his head slowly moved with the song. Lance had to admit it was incredible, and quickly checking Youtube he saw that the video already had over 100,000 views.

He reached down into his backpack and felt for a small box. He was going to propose to Keith tonight, of course he was. They had been together for almost three years now, and every single day filled Lance with more love and happiness than he ever thought possible. Keith was like some sort of ethereal being, moving through Lance’s life with grace. Their lives had been insane, tours and book release parties and a lot of late nights where they would comfort each other through anxiety and panic attacks.

Lance loved Keith, and he never wanted to be apart from him. Rachel and Marco knew about Lance’s plans, as for the rest of his family, they just know Lance is dating one of the most popular musicians in the world. Marco did say a copy of Lance’s book was sitting in the living room of their parent’s house. Lance still didn’t know if that hurt or not.

The car pulled up to the restaurant where Ben and Rolo were waiting. They were going to eat with them, but their whole mission tonight was to keep Lance from chickening out. And to film the proposal. Because if Keith says yes then Lance will watch the video every single day for the rest of his life.

Lance touched Keith’s shoulder, noticing that his hand was shaking. “Babe,” He said, pulling an earphone out of Keith’s ear, “We’re here.”

Keith blinked, “Ah. Sorry. I was really distant.”

Smiling Lance said, “It’s a sick mash up. There’s already an article out on _Breath_ about it.”

“Thank you. For that. For this.” Keith took Lance’s hand and kissed it gently.

Lance rolled his eyes, desperately trying not to act nervous. “Ben and Rolo and waiting. Let’s go.”

_Keith _

“Happy Birthday, motherfucker!” Rolo shouted gaily. Lance had rented out a large part of the restaurant, and Keith deeply appreciated it. It was hard to go out and eat or watch movies when so many people recognized both he and Lance.

Ben pulled Keith into a fierce hug. “Happy birthday K.” He said, ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Thanks guys.” Keith felt himself blush. He turned to Lance and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

Lance blushed and rolled his eyes. “Anything for you.” He said quietly. He was nervous. Keith couldn’t quite figure out why. Lance thought he was good at hiding his feelings, but to Keith he was an open book. Keith noticed Lance and Rolo make quick eye contact. Rolo smirked and Lance blushed harder. Keith felt his brow furrow but he did his best not to get nervous as well.

Maybe Lance was going to leave him? Say they needed a break? Why else would he be acting like this? Maybe dating a mega famous musician was too much for him. Was he jealous? Keith felt his stomach drop.

Most of the dinner passed in a haze. Keith got more and more nervous the longer the dinner went. Lance was still acting a little strange, and Rolo and Ben both seemed to be in on what was happening.

The wait staff came and picked up the dishes from dinner. Apparently they had some sort of special desert planned, and that just made Keith even more anxious. He was clutching the ring box in his right hand, and he knew it was now or never. Even if Lance was acting weird.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Lance. “Hey.” He said.

Lance met his eyes and his face went so, so soft. “Hi.” Rolo and Ben looked at Lance expectantly. Keith quirked a brow at Ben and he just shrugged. What in the actual hell was going on?

“Can I say something? Even if its cheesy and kinda disgusting?”

Lance laughed, “Sure?”

Keith sucked in a breath and took the ring box out his pocket, but left it under the table for now. “I love you. So much. I love you so much it actually kinda scares me.” Keith blinked and realized he was already starting to cry. Shakily he continued, “I can’t imagine what my life would be without you. You changed me for the better, and I know anyone would agree with me. You’re incredible. You are so beautiful and so talented. Every single day with you has been the best of my life.”

He finally looked up and noticed Lance had a hand clapped over his mouth and he was laughing through his own tears. “Keith…”

Keith held up a hand, “I just… lemme finish.” He sucked in another deep breath. “I love you. I said that already. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” He finally pulled the ring box out from underneath the table. It took Keith _months_ to find the perfect ring. He wanted to find something that would fit Lance and his lifestyle. Several styles had been taken into consideration, including just solid gold, or one massive ass rock. But Keith had finally settled on a thin silver ring, with two small stones. One stone was blue, the other red. Their colors.

Opening the box Keith put his free hand on Lance’s knee and finally asked, “Lance McClain, will you marry me?”

Lance was full on crying now, but also laughing. Keith cocked his head and nervously smiled. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no.” Lance smiled wider, and then gestured to someone behind Keith. He turned and looked behind him and saw some of the wait staff come into the room. They placed a plate in front of Keith, a piece of chocolate cake (his favorite thing in the world) but there was something written at the top.

Looking from the plate to Lance he saw Lance was crying harder. “Just read it.” He said thickly.

Keith took his hand off Lance’s knee and pulled the plate closer and saw something written in chocolate. It said _Keith, Will You Marry Me?_ Keith’s eyes went wide and he looked back at Lance. Ben and Rolo were both cackling now, Rolo had actually fallen out of his chair and was wheezing on the floor. Keith smiled stupidly and saw that Lance had pulled out a ring box of his own. “I was gunna ask you tonight. You just beat me to it.” Lance was smiling so, so wide and Keith felt his heart swell.

Leaning forward he pulled Lance into a hot kiss, ignoring Ben and Rolo, the wait staff, the rest of the world. Lance kissed him back just as hard, his hands winding into Keith’s hair. Keith pulled back and whispered, “God, we are so fucking stupid.”

“Yeah, we really are.” Lance pulled out his ring box and said, “Keith Kogane, will _you _marry me?”

“Of course. God, of course I will.” Keith kissed Lance again, pulling him so, so close. He felt Lance slip a ring onto his finger. When they pulled apart he glanced down and saw a solid black ring. “This is beautiful.” He said. His voice was thick from his tears and holding back laughter. He looked up and met Lance’s eyes, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “God, of course. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, you jackass.”

Laughing they kissed again and Keith gave Lance his ring. Ben and Rolo had filmed the entire thing and apparently Rolo had put the video up on Twitter already. Both had also taken hundreds of pictures that they were trying to send in mass to Keith and Lance’s phones. The restaurant had clapped and the rest of the desert had come out.

About an hour later they headed back to the hotel, and Lance kept his face nuzzled into Keith’s neck the entire ride. His soft breathing comforted Keith down to his core. They were holding hands and Keith felt brand fucking new as he gazed at the rings they had gotten for each other.

When they got back to the hotel Rolo and Ben pulled Keith and Lance into tight hugs. “Congrats you guys. You both deserve the world.” Ben said. He headed up to his room and Lance and Keith caught the next elevator.

Lance pushed into Keith’s space and kissed him. Sighing Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and held him as close as he could. Distantly he heard the elevator beeping as it made its way to the top floor. But he was so entranced in Lance he couldn’t imagine even getting down the hallway to their room.

The elevator did stop at their floor and they stumbled out and in the direction of their door. Lance fumbled with his wallet until he got the room key out and they finally got the door unlocked and fell inside the room, clothes following in their wake. “I love you.” Keith gasped into Lance’s mouth.

_Lance_

“I love you too.” Lance scraped his teeth down Keith’s neck, “More than you’ll ever know.”

He pushed Keith toward the bed and landed on top of him, slowly unbuttoning Keith’s shirt. “I can’t believe you proposed to me on _your _birthday.” He said, still feeling a little high from it all.

Keith sat up and helped to shrug out of his shirt and then practically ripped Lance’s off. “I can’t believe _you _proposed to _me._” Keith hissed. His hands were all over Lance’s body, his lips attached to Lance’s collarbone. Lance rocked into the feelings and caught a glimpse of his ring. His heart swelled and a smile broke out across his face.

“You wanted to beat me to the punch?” Lance managed to get out.

Pulling back for a second Keith’s heavy lidded eyes meant Lance’s. “I mean I guess. You were making me nervous at dinner. I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you.”

“I was about to _propose.” _Lance gasped as Keith’s hands made their way into Lance’s pants. “Give me a break here.” He pushed Keith down and then straddled his hips. Keith blinked and looked up at him in surprise. “You scared the shit out of me, if I’m being honest.”

Keith smiled gently, “I scared you?”

Nodding Lance said, “Yeah. I thought you were going to say you loved me, but needed a break. Or wanted to focus on the band,” Lance ran his hand down Keith’s chest, tracing the outline of his tattoos as he went, “I was thinking all kinds of stupid things.”

Keith kissed Lance’s hands and smiled. “I can’t live without you, babe. You should know by now you’re the best part of me.”

“Fucking _Christ.” _Lance said, tearing up. He pushed down to Keith’s mouth and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He worked on Keith’s pants and yanked them off, boxers following. Sitting up for a second he struggled to get his off. Climbing back on top of Keith he let his hands go where they wanted, completely caught up in Keith’s face.

Keith’s hands dug into Lance’s back as Lance continued to explore, using only his hands and his mouth. Glancing up quickly Lance took in the sight of Keith’s hair splayed out on the pillows, his heavy lidded eyes, and the blush that rushed all the way up to his ears. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered into Keith’s neck.

“Lance,” Keith bit out, “Lance, god I can’t…”

Ignoring him Lance went about his business. He wanted to push Keith to his limit, to show him just how much Lance adored him, every single freckle, and patches of creamy skin, the dark tattoos. Keith arched his back and he let himself slip away into the feelings, and Lance tried to watch just as much as he could.

After Keith came back down he pulled Lance into a searing kiss. Panting he said, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Lance blinked rapidly to avoid crying again. “Oh please, you changed my life Keith.”

Keith sat up and pulled Lance into his lap. He pressed their foreheads together, “I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Lance laughed and wound his fingers into Keith’s hair, “I love you too.” Keith flipped him over then and he knew it would be a _while _before Keith was done with him.

***

While Keith and Lance slept, the Internet exploded. Not only did Matty Healy and the lead singer of Edge of Tomorrow collab, the mysterious K got engaged to his longtime boyfriend. And they both tried to propose at same time! Fans freaked out, posting edits and pictures of Keith and Lance through the years. Rolo posted the proposal video to Instagram and it had well over a million views. Rachel and Marco sent texts Lance’s way, though they both knew they wouldn’t hear back right away.

Just before they had fallen asleep, Lance took a picture of the rings, put it on his Instagram and simply said, “To the future”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! God bless y'all if you read this piece of garbage. Like I said, I meant to get it up yesterday for Keith's birthday, but I was super sick yesterday and forgot to get it published. I hope to have more stuff coming soon. 
> 
> (Also, peep that Red, White and Royal Blue cameo I slipped in there. 10/10 recommend reading that book, it is incredible.)
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
